This invention relates to stud wall construction for buildings, and in particular to a deflection clip for connecting a building stud to a structural member of the building.
Contemporary design of buildings often make use of cold formed steel studs to frame the building exterior. These studs are manufactured to industry standards, being rectangular-shaped, elongated steel beams. Typical steel gauge thickness is 12 to 20 gauge, having a flat rear wall measuring 4xe2x80x3, 6xe2x80x3, or 8xe2x80x3 in width, left and right side flanges connected at right angles to the rear wall measuring 1⅝xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3, or 2xc2xdxe2x80x3 in width, and left and right flange returns at the front portion of the stud, each flange return measuring approximately {fraction (9/16)}xe2x80x3 or {fraction (11/16)}xe2x80x3 in width at right angles to each side panel, the flange returns defining an opening to the internal central area of the stud. The width of this opening to the central area of the stud is determined by the width of the rear wall selected. Studs are usually faced with plywood, gypsum board, or other finishes on both sides. Brick or stone is often connected to the outside face of the studs. The term xe2x80x9cstudxe2x80x9d as used above will refer to this same structure throughout this application.
Generally studs are supported separately from the floors and roof. The studs are subject to direct horizontal wind and suction forces. The building floors and roof are subject to vertical loads. Studs, of course, must be connected to these structural building members. Often these connections are made in a manner permitting damage to occur to either the stud wall or building structure or both due to the competing nature of forces acting on these connections. Obviously it would be desirable to connect studs to the internal building structure in a manner permitting relative compensating movement while maintaining the structural integrity of the building.
Numerous devices and methods have been suggested in the past to address this construction requirement as is evident, for example, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,391. This patent discloses a building clip 30 (FIG. 1) utilized for connecting a vertical member (stud) 16 (FIG. 1), to a horizontal chamber 11 (FIG. 1) building member. Joined xe2x80x9csecurely to the roof, beams and/or columns of the buildingxe2x80x9d, col. 2. lines 15-16, a horizontal portion 31 of the building clip 30 is positioned within the central area of the stud 16, with one perpendicular front panel 32 being positioned against the internal surface of the stud flange return 19, and a second perpendicular front panel 33 being attached to the vertical member 16. In this manner the building clip 30 connects the stud 16 to the horizontal channel 11, thereby preventing horizontal movement of the stud and horizontal channel, while permitting vertical movement therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,524, there is described a slip-connector structural joint. The preferred embodiment utilizes two plates, 18 and 19 (FIG. 1). Each engages the channel-shaped side portion 12 (FIG. 1) including two angled sides 13 and 14. The other end off the first plate 18 is welded to the top surface of the structural member 10. The second plate after engaging the channel-shaped side portion is then disposed horizontally in contact with the top of plate 18 and then welded thereto. A single plate configuration is described in text accompanying FIGS. 7 and 8.
Again, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,400, a curtain wall stud slide clip is disclosed. This clip 10 (FIG. 1) is described as being comprised of a strut 12 and pair of fins 14 (FIG. 1), said strut having a notch 18 extending into each of the fins. A detent mechanism 16 is formed by a pair of stays 20 surrounding the notch 18. In use the notch in the stud slide clip 10 fits over the stud flange return 42 (FIG. 5), with one fin contacting the internal wall of the stud flange 52 (FIG. 5) and the second fin being welded to a horizontal structural building member 41. In use, the clip 10 will stay in place without hand support due to the detents, while still permitting vertical stud/building structure movement and preventing horizontal movement therebetween.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,823 teaches the use of a vertical movement clip 10 (FIG. 1) for connecting a building member to a stud. This clip 10 is comprised of a base plate 18 (FIG. 1), a downwardly extending arm 14 from one end of the base plate, an upwardly extending arm 12 from a second end of the base plate, and a flange 16 attached to a side portion of the base plate. In use the base plate 18 with its extending arms 12, 14 fit within and conform to the central area of a stud 20 (FIG. 3) while the extending flange 16 is secured to a floor 22 or other structural building member, thereby preventing horizontal movement, but permitting vertical movement therebetween.
While the above noted devices and methods provide useful means for addressing this aspect of building construction, they do not envisage the simplicity in use, and significant economies in fabrication of the present invention.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a deflection clip for connecting studs to a structural building member so as to permit relative movement therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a deflection clip for connecting studs to a structural building member with the clip having no positive connection to the stud.
Yet another object is to provide a deflection clip xe2x80x9cstud to structural memberxe2x80x9d connector that is relatively inexpensive to fabricate.
Still another object is to provide a deflection clip xe2x80x9cstud to structural memberxe2x80x9d connector that is quickly and easily installed by an operator.
These and other objectives are obtained with the improved deflection clip of the present invention.
As mentioned above, steel studs are frequently employed to form a curtain wall on a building. The studs are generally placed in a vertical position just beyond the outside of the structural frame. After the studs are positioned in place and connected to the building structure, they are faced on both sides with pre-selected panels of plywood, gypsum board, and so on. Often brick or stone is connected to the outside face of the studs. Obviously during the life of a building the studs must withstand the outside horizontal wind and suction forces, and the oppositely acting vertically downward and upward rebounding forces exerted on the floors and roof of the building.
It occurred that since virtually all cold formed steel studs are manufactured to an industry standard, a simplified deflection clip structure could be fabricated for connection to these studs. Industry standard cold form steel studs are rectangular-shaped steel beams with a hollow central area accessible from the top, bottom, and front of the stud. Typical gauge thickness is 16, 18, or 20 gauge, with web rear wall dimensions generally measuring 4xe2x80x3, 6xe2x80x3, or 8xe2x80x3 in width; left and right flanges (sides) connected at right angles to the web generally measuring 1⅝xe2x80x3, 2xe2x80x3, or 2xc2xdxe2x80x3 in width; and typical flange returns connected at right angles to the flanges measuring {fraction (9/16)}xe2x80x3 or {fraction (11/16)}xe2x80x3 in width.
With the relatively small possible differences in flange return widths and stud gauge known in advance, it becomes possible to construct an economical and simple to attach deflection clip. All that is actually required is a secure connection to the flange return of the stud to resist horizontal movement away from the structural building member, and a flush connection with the stud flange to resist horizontal movement towards the member, with the deflection clip/stud connection free to move up or down for required vertical movement of the structural members.
To accomplish this, a generally rectangular-shaped deflection clip is constructed. A sturdy clip can be made from, for example, 12 gauge sheet steel. A planar top sheet portion of the clip serves as the platform for securing the clip to the bottom surface of a roof or steel or concrete building structure. The planar top sheet portion can be considered to have a left side, a right side, and a front and rear section contiguous with the planar top sheet portion. The left side, hereinafter to be referred to as the tension flange, is positioned along the length of the top sheet portion, being perpendicular to the planar surface of the top sheet portion, and extending beyond the front section of the top sheet portion. The right side of the top sheet portion is comprised of a panel along the complete length of the top sheet portion, contiguous with and perpendicular to the top sheet portion, this right side hereinafter to be referred to as the stiffener wing. A panel contiguous with and perpendicular to the width of the front section (adjacent the extended length of the tension flange) forms the bearing surface portion of the clip. The lower segment of the bearing surface portion is bent inwards and upwards, forming an acute angle with the inner surface of the perpendicularly extending bearing surface portion and the planar top sheet portion of the clip so as to reinforce the bearing surface portion as it bears against the stud flange. Finally, a forward segment of the tension flange, which extends beyond the bearing surface portion, is bent at an approximate 45xc2x0 angle in relation to the inner surface of the tension flange to form a further flange member.
In use the deflection clip of the invention is connected to the stud by being simply connected to the stud flange return by means of the further flange member at the end of the tension flange. The clip is then rotated so that its bearing surface portion bears against the outer surface of the stud flange. The extended planar top sheet portion of the clip is then welded, screwed, or bolted to the under surface of a steel or concrete beam, or roof of the building structure.
Thus a unique, new convenience is added by the deflection clip of the present invention. Studs are secured to structural building members in a simple and economical manner so as to resist horizontal and suction forces, while at the same time permitting differential vertical movements. The length of the deflection clip can be made long enough to accommodate most situations where the distance from the stud to the beam can vary from a few inches to over a foot. Connection to the bottom of the beam avoids hard to make connections to the beam web as with other devices. In addition the connection is not dependent on the location of the end of the floor slab or roof structure to which other devices are usually connected.
While the deflection clip of the present invention has been described as being fabricated out of sheet steel, it is to be noted that other suitable materials, including aluminum, wood, or rigid plastic, may also be employed depending on designer preference.